Cinnabar: The Island Of Pokemon
by Phoenixbird
Summary: Keya gets to Cinnabar, but it's not Jason who's waiting for her this time! Characters from the game play parts in this one, as well as a very interesting messenger. Part4! Plz R/R!!!-DM
1. The Visit Home

Cinnabar: The Island Of Pokémon  
  
Disclaimer: Once again: my heroes, my villains, NOT my anything to do with Pokémon. Clear?  
  
  
Falling asleep is a dangerous thing on a Pidgeot. I'd just recently found this out when I DID fall asleep and Brian woke me up just before I fell off. Talk about a close one.  
  
Umbreon wasn't helping. Every so often she'd say, "Aren't you tired?" or, "How long has it been since (yawn) you've had a rest, Keya?" And she knew it got to me, too.   
  
Pidgeot landed in Celadon City first, so Brian and I could head back 'home' and see if everything was still ok.  
  
I was glad to see that wild pokémon still came in and out of the building of their own free will. THAT was something I never wanted to change. And another surprise was waiting for me in my room.  
  
There was a package on the bed, and nearby sat a Hoothoot. I read the letter attached to the package.  
  
Dear Keya,  
  
I hope everything is good over there. Not much happens here anymore, not with trainers as afraid of me as they are. Being in the Elite Four is tough! Anyway, the package is something special for you, since I heard about the recent events. Mahogany Town doesn't look quite the same as it used to, does it?  
  
Hoothoot, though not a Dark-type, is nocturnal, so I knew he'd be a perfect messenger for between the two of us. I've heard about your friend Brian, so there's something in the package for him, too. Hope to see you at the next Indigo Championship!  
  
~Elite Darkness Trainer  
Karen  
  
  
I quickly opened the package. Inside were two pokéballs. One was labeled 'Keya', the other 'Brian'. No one'd ever accuse Karen of being vague, that was for sure.   
  
I told Brian about the letter and handed him his pokéball. He opened it, revealing a Zubat. My own pokéball contained an Oddish and another letter. I read it aloud.  
  
"PS-Oddish comes from my own Vileplume and Zubat is a present from Koga. Send Hoothoot back with a message as soon as you can! -Karen."  
  
Umbreon looked at me. "Karen, huh? And she's heard all about Mahogany and Blackthorn I bet. Figures, her being a Darkness Master herself and all." That was true. She WAS the Master at Indigo Plateau, but I never said so because she belonged there.  
  
Just then another letter arrived, this time be way of a Dragonite knocking at the door. "I know who this one's from," I said, and eagerly opened the letter. I read it out loud, too.  
  
"To Keya and Brian-you're making quite a name for yourselves!  
  
My messenger should have given the clue who this is from. I know you're busy, so this won't be long. Just wanted to say that Clair and I hope you come visit the Indigo Plateau soon! The League Tournament is in two weeks. See you then! -Lance."  
  
"We'd better go, Keya," said Brian, and I nodded.  
  
"Tell Lance we'll be there, Dragoney," I said, using his nickname. He nodded and flew off. I scribbled a quick note to give Hoothoot.  
  
Karen-  
I'm coming to the League Tournament. See you then! Tell Hoothoot to just find me, not come to Celadon, because I'm in Cinnabar! Thanks for Oddish and Zubat!!! -Keya  
  
Brian and I once again got on Pidgeot, this time headed for Cinnabar Island. I could only wonder what Lily and Chris had in store for us there.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
And so part four begins. Expect letters to and from Karen, Clair, Lance, and Keya/Brian throughout this and all my other stories to come. It plays a role in the end, even if it is annoying now. ~The Darkness Master.  
PS-I know I said there were no Masters at Indigo before, but that was because the master who IS there is a member of the E4.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Twin Troubles

The sun was setting by the time we landed on Cinnabar Island. I recalled Pidgeot and just stood and looked around for a moment. Things sure were different since the volcano erupted.  
  
"I hear Blaine's not even here anymore," I heard a kid saying. I looked back over my shoulder at a short kid with brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. An exact double stood next to him, only she had longer hair.   
  
"I hear that too, brother. But pokémon are. Lots of pokémon. Especially DARK pokémon..." The girl, Lily, grinned, as did her twin, Chris.   
  
"Like I wouldn't recognize you! How'd you know we'd be here?" I asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Just a guess," they said at the same time, still grinning. "Or maybe a prediction..."  
  
"They're psychic, right? You guys should visit the Saffron Gym. I hear they're looking for a replacement for a traitor trainer." Brian winked at me.  
  
"I hear that too, friend, only no one knows exactly who the trainer was...except me of course."  
  
"Who was it? Who was it?" both twins asked simultaneously. Brian and I burst out laughing.  
  
"Explain," said Umbreon. "If you don't, they'll find out another way." I nodded, still laughing my head off, and waited till I calmed down before I pointed to Brian. That's when we ALL started laughing.  
  
"We got a present for Brian!" said Lily, and Chris pulled a pokéball from his pocket. "A pokéball for Houndour!" Brian took it and, ceremoniously, put Houndour inside.  
  
"And just how is it," asked Chris as they walked towards the only building left, a Pokémon Center, "that Umbreon talks human?" Knowing better than to react, I played dumb.  
  
"What're you talking about, Chris? Umbreon's a pokémon! The only pokémon I've ever known to speak human at all are the legendaries..." I trailed off, lost in a memory of my meeting with the legendary Entei about a year ago. Chris just shrugged and stopped talking.  
  
It was completely dark by the time we got to the Pokémon Center. As we went inside, I privately instructed Umbreon to hide behind us. She did, but not without complaining.  
  
"Hello, twins," said Nurse Joy. "Brought another pokémon for me?" she asked. That's when she noticed us. "You brought PEOPLE this time? You two never cease to amaze me."  
  
"'S ok, Joy. They're Masters, too. In fact, Keya here's the leader I was telling you about." Chris flashed a grin.   
  
"She KNOWS, Chris? Lily? Why didn't you guys tell me?!?" I cried, exasperated with my friends.  
  
"You of all people know how much we base on secrets," said Lily. Well, THAT was true. In fact, until just a while ago, I'd based my LIFE on secrecy. Meaning if anyone found me, then I wouldn't be.   
  
"She has a point, Key," said Brian. I glared at him, my face red.  
  
"My name is Key-A, not KEY! I am not the device used to open a lock!" Instantly, I regretted the words. I went twice as red as before, and tried to avoid everyone's stares.  
  
"Airenkeya, you have much to learn..." said Umbreon, but she couldn't help adding, "...grasshopper." I narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
"So I guess we're building a shelter then?" asked Nurse Joy. Five heads nodded. "Ok, then. I'm sure the pokémon here at the Center would be glad to help you."  
  
As I went to sleep that night, a familiar face filled my vision. Jason's face. Was he coming? Even worse, was he already HERE? I sighed and closed my eyes, and it felt like hours before I actually got to sleep.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Keya is a magnet for the strange. No doubt about that one. Does anyone care to guess at the connection between this set of stories and my Rocket/Eevyu stories?? It has something to do with Jason. ~The Darkness Master  



	3. Mysterious Message

Someone shook me awake early the next morning. "Um...it's...too...early...ugh," I moaned. The shaking continued. Finally I opened my eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up already! What's the big..." I realized that the room was empty. "...deal? Ok, who's there? What do you want?"  
  
So you can't see me yet, Airen. I was hoping...oh, well. Maybe when you have more power... said the voice in my head. I groaned, confused and angry all at the same time.  
  
Go away. If I WANTED to see you, I could. But it's... I trained off, looking at the clock. It's six-thirty! If you want to talk to me wait until at least eight!  
  
Hm. Then look at me, Airen, and tell me what you see, said the voice. I stared hard at what appeared to be wavering air in front of me. Finally I could see the faintest outline of an image, but I didn't understand what I saw.  
  
The figure was tall, I'd give it that much. It was a sort of purply-grey. It stood on two legs and had a tail. I told all this to the figure.  
  
And what you say is correct. But be aware that I am only the messenger. And there was a blue flash, and the figure disappeared. I groaned again and fell back on my bed, asleep instantly.  
  
  
I woke up at about nine, got dressed, and walked into the Center's small kitchen to find a great surprise waiting for me. Not only were Lily, Chris, Brian, and Joy there, but also in the kitchen were two people I never thought I'd see again.  
  
"Keya! I don't believe it! That's...that's impossible!" cried the older girl, and I smiled.  
  
"It is possible, Mo," I said softly. "Because it's true."  
  
The two were Monica and Tuscany, the two oldest of seven siblings who called themselves the 'Day Children'. They each waited to give gifts to trainers on different days of the week. They had been my friends back when I still lived in Silver City. And the seven of them were the only non-trainers who were Darkness Masters.  
  
"We heard that there were weird things going on here on Cinnabar, so we decided to check it out," said Tuscany. "And we found you!"  
  
"And you sure were early about it," I half-complained, and everyone laughed, knowing how I was about getting up in the morning. "ARE there strange things going on here?" I directed this question at the twins. They glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"Well...sort of...I guess..." Lily could avoid a subject for hours if you let her, so I turned to Chris.  
  
"The whole point of building a shelter here is to keep the pokémon safe from other trainers. There seem to be trainers showing up a lot more often now, but no one knows why." Chris shrugged to show he didn't know either, and I suddenly remembered the voice from earlier that morning.  
  
But be aware that I am only the messenger. What could THAT mean??  
  
"Uh, Keya? You plan on helping with this or what?" Brian called, and I realized everyone else was halfway out the door already. I grabbed my pokèbelt and hurried to catch up.   
  
Lily and Chris had their own baby pokémon, twin Vulpix, and there was a baby Girafarig that followed Monica around. With Houndour and Eevee added to that, plus a baby Nidoran female, we needed to work in shifts, one of us watching the small pokémon at all times.   
  
Joy agreed to watch them first, so the rest of us got to work. There was a small pond surrounded by recently transplanted trees, and we decided that would be a good place to build, right near the pond.  
  
We cleared the area and started building right away. It didn't have to be a fancy thing, since there wouldn't be very many people who would come to Cinnabar Island, and the Center was right there anyway.  
  
Soon it was my shift to watch the baby pokémon. It was kind of fun to sit and play with them instead of having to work. The Girafarig was still so young it wobbled when it stood; Houndour was still limping around on a once-broken leg.  
  
I let out the Growlithe that Jason had given as payment for healing Eve (the Eevee)'s twin brother, Veeon. It ran around for a while, and I called it back again, just as I felt something land on my shoulder.  
  
It was Karen's Hoothoot.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Yes, I know Hoothoot are nocturnal. That's the point. But you probably don't understand yet. That's why you should read the next chapter. ~The Darkness Master   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Indigo-Bound

"Hoothoot? Is there a problem?" Right away I knew something had to be wrong. Hoothoot were nocturnal. And it was only about eleven a.m. So why was he here NOW? He dropped a letter into my lap. Umbreon jumped up onto the rock next to me to read it, too. It said:  
  
Keya-  
  
Sorry this is so short, but strange things are going on here. Pokémon are appearing and wrecking everything. And they're all fighting- or dark-types, taking us out whenever we try to battle them. You told me about your 'friend' Jason. Does he have any connection to this? I hope not. See you when.  
  
-Karen  
  
"Wow. Jason at Indigo Plateau," said Umbreon. I grimaced.  
  
"If he IS there, that's where we have to be. But if he ISN'T, and we leave this place alone...who knows what he'll do?" I sighed. This got harder by the minute.  
  
Soon I went back to building, and we were about halfway done by the end of the day. But as we were heading for the Center, something hurled out of the trees above and knocked me to the ground. As I hit, my head cracked against a rock.  
  
I rolled over and (painfully) sat up, looking through bleary eyes at what appeared to be a glowing shadow. But after I'd blinked a couple times I realized it was a Misdreavus, and one with a collar. Glinting gold letters flashed 'Leria'.  
  
"So," I said, then groaned at the pain in my head, "you're Leria's pokémon. So she's here on the island-oomph," The Misdreavus charged again, amazingly solid for a Ghost-type. This time as my head hit, I was knocked unconscious.  
  
  
"Keya? Keya, are you ok?" The voice was familiar, I knew, but I couldn't figure out whose it was. Everything was strange and distant, like I was watching, or rather listening to, a TV.   
  
"Keya, please open your eyes! It's important!" A different voice, but one I knew very well.  
  
Airen, said the voice in my head. Airen. I believe your friends are calling you.  
  
I don't care. I don't want to deal with Jason or his crew anymore.  
  
You can't leave now, Airen. You are needed. The voice left then, and my head really started to hurt. Gathering whatever strength I had, I opened my eyes.   
  
"Keya?" It was Brian. "Keya? Are you ok?"  
  
Slowly, I sat up. "I will be. What happened? You know, after..." I shook my head to clear it, but that only made it hurt worse.  
  
"Misdreavus tried attacking some more, but Umbreon jumped in front of you and chased her off," said Lily. I noticed that she and Chris were there, too, and Monica and Tuscany.  
  
"Keya! You're ok!" Umbreon cried as she ran into the room. She jumped into my arms and started licking my face. I nodded and stood, my face set.  
  
"We've gotta find where Leria is hiding and stop her. Because Jason's not with her, or shouldn't be." I showed everyone my letter. Everyone's eyes widened at who it was from, even Brian's. "I'm going. It's your choice whether you follow me or not."  
  
I left the Center (which was where I was) and headed off into the forest. I knew that the others would follow me. Umbreon hurried along at my side, ready to fight.  
  
"Glowing One, you picked a BAD day for evil-hunting. It's supposed to rain today," said Umbreon.  
  
"You mean I was out ALL NIGHT?" I asked, astonished.  
  
"And then some. Check your watch, Keya. It's eleven-thirty a.m." Umbreon was right. It WAS 11:30. And the sky was dark with gathering clouds.   
  
"Well then we'd better hurry."  
  
Soon I spotted what looked like smoke, so we went that way. And wouldn't you know it, there was Leria, along with a Fearow, a Gastly, and the Misdreavus.  
  
"So, it's you," Leria said, standing. This girl must have had more clothes than the Goldenrod Department Store!   
  
She wore a blue, sleeveless shirt with a high white collar and a jean miniskirt. Her hair, now dyed lime-green, was pulled into two bun-pigtails.   
  
"I could say the same. Why did you send your Misdreavus to attack me? Aside from the obvious." She caught sight of the cut on my head and smirked. I glared back, daring her to attack again.  
  
"It's simple, really. You know what we want. And we'll have her. You can bet on that." Leria smirked again, and suddenly teleported away.  
  
"Oh, well," said Chris. "we'd better get back to building the shelter."  
  
The shelter was almost finished when I suddenly knew what I had to do. "Sorry, guys, but Brian and I have to go."  
  
"What?" they all asked together.   
  
"I know where they are. We've gotta get to Indigo Plateau, and fast, before something...unexpected happens." Brian and Umbreon nodded, and Brian collected Houndour.  
  
"Sorry, guys, but it's the way it's gotta be. And, Lily, Chris..." I drew them aside to talk to them separately.  
  
"Yeah, Keya?" Chris asked.  
  
"Look, you two better be there if I call. Don't let anything happen here that'll stop you from coming." They nodded. It had been a much-used expression a year ago, when they were two of the only eight Masters, including myself.   
  
Brian, Umbreon, and I boarded Pidgeot and set off again, this time aiming for the home of an old friend.  
  
"I have a name, you know," Umbreon said once, but I barely heard her. I was too busy wondering about the voice in my head and what it had meant by 'you are needed'.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
THE END!! Of part four. Any guesses as to what this 'voice' actually is? To what the connection is between this series and the Rocket/Eevyu saga? The next story: Indigo Plateau: The Elite Trainer Championship! ~The Darkness Master   



End file.
